Nenji Rokushakudama (anime)
is a character in the Rockman.EXE anime series, debuting in Stream. He is a lead pyrotechnician at a fireworks factory and was the operator of Nenjiro.EXE before he deleted himself to stop an out of control fireworks launcher. He later gets custody of Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE, who shares his passion of explosions. Despite the two getting into heated arguments often, they share a strong bond. Overview Nenji is a warmhearted individual with a strong passion for fireworks. A simple man who follows his emotions, Nenji believes in helping those who need it, and nursed Asteroid NapalmMan to health after the Asteroid appeared in his PET, and tries to befriend him afterward, nicknaming him "Nenjiro" when NapalmMan hesitated to give him his name. Even after learning who NapalmMan was, Nenji stood in front of him when Netto tries to delete NapalmMan, asking that he be given a chance to redeem himself. He is stubborn, insisting on calling NapalmMan "Nenjiro" and offering him food despite NapalmMan's protests and insistence that Navis can't eat food, and often argues with the Asteroid over firework designs and colors. History Rockman.EXE Stream Nenji debuts reprimanding a worker for his poor firework craftsmanship and reminds everyone that they are there to make fireworks the audience will love, and if they don't take the job seriously to not blame him if he fires them. Nenji's boss comes and is glad to see Nenji is doing well, as recently his NetNavi, Nenjiro.EXE, sacrificed himself while stopping an out of control fireworks launcher. Nenji attempted to stop the launcher himself, as the launcher explosion would cause many injuries, but was held back by his coworkers as it was too dangerous. Nenji begged Nenjiro not to go, but watched helplessly as his Navi is deleted. Nenji states Nenjiro was his pride, and promises that he will make a firework for the firework festival so brilliant he can see it from the afterlife. That night at his home, Nenji talks to himself, saying that while he promised Nenjiro would be the only Navi he ever had, he should create a new one. Ready to create a new customized Navi, he picks up his Advanced PET to find a gravely wounded Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE, and in a panic runs to a veterinarian for help. When the vet tells him he treats animals, and that Nenji should go to a maintenance center or chip shop to help NapalmMan, he runs around town waking up everyone desperately looking for a way to save the Asteroid. He returns home with dozens of Recovery and Repair chips he bought and heals the Navi before falling asleep. He wakes up and excitedly finds NapalmMan healed, and the Asteroid asks why Nenji helped him, to which Nenji replies that he helps those in need, and that is a basic of being a person. He asks for NapalmMan's name, but as NapalmMan is a wanted fugitive on the run he hesitates to respond, so Nenji instead nicknames his "Nenjiro". He offers NapalmMan breakfast, though NapalmMan corrects him by asking how Navis can eat, so Nenji goes to get food on his own. He then shows him where he works and they begin to bond over their love of fireworks and explosions, and Nenji shares his dream of making a firework that will bring joy to the world, to which NapalmMan scoffs at, and the two argue. Nenji confronts Netto when he walks into the factory in search of NapalmMan, though Netto shows him his NetPolice badge. He offers Netto a drink and states he never thought a "brat" like Netto would be a Net Savior and asks for the name of the criminal Netto was searching for again, unaware that it was "Nenjiro" he was searching for, and promises to report anything that he finds. Later, having completed the "Nenjiro Bomb", the firework of his dreams, he tells NapalmMan he will prove to him that fireworks can bring happiness to people, and leaves to clean up. That night, he says that the fireworks festival is tomorrow and asks NapalmMan to wake him up, and offers him a place as Nenji's Navi. When NapalmMan hesitates he quickly tells him to forget about it. The next day, Nenji sets up for the festival, and tells NapalmMan to watch closely as the Nenjiro Bomb brings happiness to the audience. NapalmMan attempts to reveal his real identity to Nenji, but is interrupted by a virus attack from Domon Atsuki, NapalmMan's original operator, on a forklift full of fireworks. Nenji, afraid of watching another Navi get deleted, plugs NapalmMan in at his insistence, and is amazed at the Asteroid's power. Netto pulls Nenji aside and questions why NapalmMan is Nenji's Navi, to his confusion as he had not known his name, and has NapalmMan look him in the eyes. Saying he understands, Nenji leaves NapalmMan behind to show Netto something, letting Domon capture NapalmMan and use his Dimensional Chip, forcing him to attack the festival. He begs NapalmMan to stop as he and C.F. Rockman fight, and as Netto was about to finish NapalmMan off, Nenji stands in his way, asking that while NapalmMan has done bad things in the past, to give him a second chance, and NapalmMan comes to his senses. He watches in distress as NapalmMan holds the launcher that Domon had sabotaged with the Nenjiro Bomb up, preventing it from firing on the crowd, yelling in horror when he believes his second Navi had deleted himself the same way his first had, though NapalmMan was saved by in a timely manner by Rin Manabe ejecting NapalmMan's Dimensional Chip. The next day, Manabe lets Nenji keep NapalmMan, but tells him that this is a trial run for a recovery program, and that failure to report crimes or regularly check in will result in immediate termination of the project. Nenji ensures her that won't be a problem and the two leave, Nenji insisting on calling NapalmMan "Nenjiro" and offering him ramen. Nenji and NapalmMan are having a heated argument over firework colors when they are visited by Netto, who was sent by Manabe to enlist Nenji's services for a NetPolice event coming up, the 30th Annual Robo Fight, which he accepts before getting into another argument with NapalmMan over Nenji's nickname for him. He then sets up for the event and attends the opening ceremony, where Tesla Mangets commandeers the NetPolice's robot, firing the water cannon on the audience before being confronted by Netto, Manabe, and Nenji, who asks who she is and calls her an old lady, causing her to fly into a rage. Tesla chases Nenji and Netto with the NetPolice's robot Thirty, who is being controlled by MagnetMan, and Netto thinks Nenji made her chase them to allow the rest of the audience to escape to his confusion, and he asks who Tesla is again. When they get away, Netto explains she is the leader of the Neo WWW, and Nenji says it's no wonder she looks so mean, making her fly into another rage and cut through the door the two had escaped through. Rockman tells Nenji to call her "miss", to which he blows off, stating that she looks like an old lady, causing her to attack again, making Netto and Nenji run again. Nenji suggests Netto use his "Cream Souffle" to handle the robot, which he attempts to do, though Tesla chases them around the city before any of the Dimensional Areas could touch down. Nenji then plugs NapalmMan in to stop the robot and humoursly interupts him when he tries to introduce himself to MagnetMan, calling him "Nenjiro", and watches C.F. Rockman take on the out of control Thirty. He breaks Tesla falls when she is thrown by the robot, who simply calls him naive and steps on him while running. When NapalmMan prepares to sacrifice himself to stop Thirty, Nenji tries to save him, though he can't because the network became messed up, disallowing him from plugging out, though he manages to save NapalmMan by putting himself at risk underneath a functioning compacter and pulling out the robot's memory where NapalmMan is located. The two then get into a short argument before laughing and watching Tesla escape. He appears in episode 37. He appears in episode 45. He appears in episode 46. Nenji, Dingo, and Gorou Misaki take Mariko Ozono to a police safe-house for her protection when Yuriko and Netto confront Dark Rockman. He appears in episode 48. He appears in episode 50. He appears in the season finale ''Rockman.EXE Beast Nenji is summoned along with the other Cross Fusion Members still on Earth to fight against the invading Zoanoroids from Beyondard. He and C.F. Medi fight against Zoano NapalmMan where C.F. Medi uses Medi Capsules to paralyze the Zoanoroid, allowing C.F. NapalmMan to finish off the "fake Nenjiro". The two celebrate, but it is cut short when Zoano Medi.EXE throws some capsules at Jasmine and Nenji covers her, knocking him out. Having survived their encounter with Zoano Medi, Nenji and Jasmine meet with the other Cross Fusion Members in Densan City, where they watch the Fossa Ambience grow larger. Suddenly the ambience opens up and thousands of Beastized Viruses pour out of it, and everyone cross fuses and begins fighting them alongside BubbleMan, however they start to get overwhelmed. When Rockman uses Trill.EXE's Synchronizer powers eradicate the Beast Factor from Beyondard and Earth, a Beyondard Dr. Wily-possessed Super Cyber Beast crosses the Fossa Ambience onto Earth as the Cross Fusion Members look on in terror. They are easily beaten by the fused Cyber Beast, however Netto, as Beast Form C.F. Rockman, comes and easily destroys it. The world now saved, Nenji and the others run up to meet the returning Cross Fusion Members and celebrate their victory. Rockman.EXE Beast+ Nenji makes a cameo in the series finale having finished a new firework when Cache turns the world into cached data. He is restored with the rest of the world when Netto and Rockman defeat Cache. Forms and battle chips C.F. NapalmMan *Vulcan Arm - C.F. NapalmMan summons two vulcan guns from the ground. Battle Chips *Synchro Chip *Recovery 10 (Several) *Recovery 30 (Several) *Recovery 50 (Several) *Recovery 80 (Several) *Repair (Several) *Flame Line 1 (Seen on PET screen) *Mini Bomb (Seen on PET screen) *FireHit 1 (Seen on PET screen) *Crack Bomb (Seen on PET screen) List of appearances Gallery Etymology Trivia *It is unknown if Nenji got possession NapalmMan’s Dimensional Chip after he was allowed to keep him, however it is likely that it was confiscated by the NetPolice, as it is never used again. *Nenji has trouble remembering Western words and terms, such as when he mistook a PET problem to be a veteranarian problem, and when he called Cross Fusion "Cream Souffle". *In episode 44 of ''Stream, Nenji is paired with Dingo when the group decides to investigate the haunted mansion. This is a reference to the fact that Nenji and Dingo are counterparts of each other in Mega Man Battle Network 5. Nenji is recruited to Team ProtoMan while Dingo is recruited to Team Colonel after they attempt to steal the Booster Program of a cruise ship in their respective games. * Nenji ironically calls Zoano NapalmMan.EXE “fake Nenjiro”, when his Navi, Asteroid NapalmMan, is himself a copy of the original Earth Navi. * In Battle Network 5, Fyrefox is a brash, irresponsible man who attempts to steal the booster system of an ocean cruise ship to make a spectacular firework, and challenges Lan Hikari to get it back. In the anime, he is the opposite, and is a kindhearted, responsible, and down-to-earth person who willing helps Asteroid NapalmMan even after finding out who he was. See also *Fyrefox - His video game counterpart. **NapalmMan.EXE - His NetNavi's counterpart. *MoltanicMan.EXE (anime) - His Navi’s Earth counterpart. *Zoano NapalmMan.EXE - His Navi’s Zoanoroid counterpart. Category:Humans Category:Cross Fusion users Category:NetOps Category:Males Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages